Keepers of the Old Pact
The Old Pact is made up of Wyck, Daughters of Kali, Children of Danu, Dreamspeakers and Seers of Chronos who follow ancient practices of worship and ritual. They tend to hold a disdain for technology and modern culture, and believe that urbanization is the worst curse to befall humanity since the fall of Atlantis – and probably the Illuminati's fault. The Old Pact tend to be very loose-knit, organizing into individual covens that study and do magic together. One coven's practices and rituals may be almost unrecognizable to another, but all followers of the Old Ways tend to be able to recognize their kin. The World According to the Old Pact Yes, child, Az-tlantl was a world wonders and miracles. But these were wonders and miracles stolen from the Gods, not freely offered. And for their act of hubris, they paid the ultimate price. And yet, the corruption of their legacy is still all around us. Patriarchy, war, pollution, urban decay... children killing each other for their shoes. For their shoes! Forbid it, Great Mother. These people are sick, and we must help them. We have waited far too long to act. Once, perhaps, we could have saved everyone from the blight of the City-Virus, from the corrupting shadow of Atlantis. But now? Now there are nearly seven billion souls, and the world is not enough to feed them all. There must be sacrifices. But for those we can save, it will be a better world. Purer. More noble. Isn't that worth the cost? On the Other Orders *Illuminated Order of the New Dawn: You blasphemous dogs are the cause of our woes. Curse you and your children, unto the last generation. I do not need your counsel. *Free Council: Child, you are young, and so I will forgive you. The folly of Az-tlantl started this way. If you truly wish to learn, renounce your ways and sit at my feet, and I will show you proper reverence for the Great Mother. *Adamantine Arrow: You do not fight hard enough, and you fight the wrong things. *Servants of the Void: Do not raise up that which you cannot put down. That is the only lesson these monsters can teach you. On Other Supernatural Beings *Vampires: They, too, understand the power of blood, and how easily that power can come to rule them. *Werewolves: They keep to the Old Ways, as we do. Let them tend their sacred places, as we tend ours. *Changelings:Yes, child, fairy tales are real. No, child, you don't want to hear a real one. *Prometheans: They are a mistake, and may Great Mother forgive us all. Old Pact Rotes Witch's Broom (Forces •••, Vulgar) Roll: Dexterity + Athletics + Forces (Ritual only) Practice:Compelling Cost: 1 Mana By brewing and imbibing a potent formula, then grasping a ritually prepared stick of wood, the mage may lift into the air and fly. Her Speed is equal to her Gnosis + Forces + the spell's Potency. When casting this spell, an additional two factors may be allocated to Potency or Duration. Honoring the Seasons (Prime ••• + Time ••, Vulgar) Roll: Stamina + Occult + Prime (Ritual only) Practice:Compelling Cost: None The Followers of the Old Ways know secret rituals that allow them to tap into mana flows during holy days – the Equinoxes and Solstices, the cross-quarters, the full and the new moons. During one of these nights, the Wyck may gain mana from anywhere under the open sky as if it were a Hallow. Each success grants one mana to each participant. If the ritual is performed successfully at a Hallow, the Hallow grants one additional mana per dot of rating to each participant per hour. Note that each roll made during the ritual requires its own Paradox roll, as the Old Pact channels ancient magics far beyond the world's capacity to endure. Storm-Mother's Summons (Forces •••• + Space •••, Vulgar) Roll: Stamina + Survival + Forces (Ritual only) Practice:Compelling By sacrificing to the elements, stirring up her cauldron, and chanting, the Wyck may brew up a storm. The spell's radius is equal to the successes allocated to Area in miles, and the spell's Potency determines the severity of the weather conjured. Apply a dice pool penalty of -1 to -4 per roll for attempts to create weather out of season. Invoking the Pact (Spirit ••••• + Prime ••••• + Life ••••• + Death •••••, Vulgar) Roll: Strength + Occult + Spirit Practice:Compelling By sacrificing a body to the Gods, one permits them a channel into the physical world. The body must be ritually prepared and sacrificed, and a Rank 6 spirit contacted and supplicated. Upon the completion of the ritual, the Spirit creates a Rank 5 avatar and imbues it into the body, which rises to fulfill the God's purpose. Manifest avatars of the Old Pact gods tend to be massive avatars of nature – walking trees, giant roaring animal-headed gods, storm giants, or boiling storm-clouds that roar with thunder. Old Pact Merits ooooo Mythic Resonance The Old Pact honor lore that resonates deeply with man's primal past. Each dot of Mythic Resonance grants the character a +1 bonus to all social rolls when dealing with any ephemeral beings – such as spirits, ghosts, or the Fae. This bonus comes from honoring these beings appropriately, according to the Old Pact's strictures – the bonus only applies so long as the Old Pact mage upholds his end of the ancient agreements made with these beings or their predecessors. This bonus may be applied to the entire cabal, but only so long as the Old Pact member with this merit acts as their spokesman, and successfully advises the other characters on protocol. Category:Mage Category:Order Category:Supernatural Society